


Neck-Scarf [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden beneath that scarf is his calling card: possessive bite marks that he hadn’t been able to prevent himself from leaving behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck-Scarf [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled] BROKEN LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3858) by toestastegood. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/m4n7r5qbque8p07043rm0xlypqif5g66.mp3) |  2.6 MB | 00:02:45  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
